A Day in the Life
by WelcometoDystopia
Summary: A bunch of one-shots taken from the scrapbook that is Alex's memory. From first times, to last times, to 'Eagle's had too much Redbull' times, this story is a long chain memoirs from the start of Alex's interesting life, right to the very end.
1. Five Years Old

SO I've re-wrote this story, and deleted the original first chapter, because I want it to be in order and stuff. So basically, what I've done here is rhat I set my iPod on my iPhone on shuffle, and write a little one-shot ficlet for each song. I think its fun and cute. I hope you like them.

Please, be a doll and leave a review.

Actually, DON'T BE A DOLL.

I HATE THE FUCKERS.

...but please review.

PS. I'll have to start this when Alex is about 5-7, because I doubt he'd remember much before then.

...and the music goes on shuffle. Oh Lord Sandra.

* * *

_Little Me - The Beatles_

Alex slumped down, grimacing as his exposed lower-back stuck to the leather of the chair.

_This wasn't a party! Where were all the children? Where was the music that had voices in it? Why did everyone look so bored? Why was nobody dancing?_

The crimson-haired woman sighed from beside him. "Wow, would you believe that shirt was ironed when we left?"

The face of the five year old stiffened even more, the scowl more than prominent. His hands crossed tightly over his chest, his body slanted on the chair so much that his arms touched both his chin and chest.

Jack signed, although amusement twinkled in her otherwise bored blue eyes.

Alex's eyes traced, for what he thought to be the millionth time, across the tall, wide hall. He tried counting the amount of gold pieces of furniture and decoration he could see. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, eleven, fifteen, twenty one...what came after that? Twelve?_

Jack sighed once again. "I know how you're feeling, little buddy. I'm not exactly enjoying this either. But Ian wanted us here, so we had to come, didn't we?"

Alex's narrowed eyes looked up at Jack, their gaze surprisingly stern for a child. "But he's old, and he likes this party. I don't."

The sound of Jacks laughter rang out across the room, the lively tone easily cutting across the monotone music and halfhearted rambling of the parties occupants. Alex couldn't notice a few standers-by turn in their direction, sizing up both the woman and boy before turning back. The young boy looked back up at Jack, eyes watching as her expression of amusement turned to one of scorn when she noticed the staring.

"Snobs." She muttered under her breath as she turned back to face Alex, whose eyes were fixated on her long evening gown. As the two of them were sitting, rather antisocially, on a leather sofa and table in the corner of the grand room, he struggled to see the dress properly. He hadn't been too bothered about how everyone was dressed before. However, in the light of the large chandelier hanging from the roof, the jewels lining the neckline of Jacks dress caught light and, in the child's mind, life. He turned his head, now sitting up and placing both elbows on the table, and took note of what every other lady was wearing. _Black. A lot of black. And no shiny parts. _

"Jack, why do look glittery and ever-"

The sweet voice of the boy was cut off as a man approached the table in which he and Jack were sat. Alex narrowed his eyes to look closer at the man. He noticed the way he moved, swift and sharply. He noticed the way his dark hair glinted silver at the sides, the glow of the room only exaggerating the effect. He noticed the eyes, covered by blunt grey spectacles callous and hard, staring into his.

"There's a man looking at me Jack." Alex whispered to the woman who was absently picking at the skin on her fingers. Her head looked up just as the man reached the table.

He extended his arm, the movement so sharp that Alex jumped back slightly. Jack smiled, although Alex noticed it didn't seem like the same smile that she gave him. She took a firm grip on the mans hand, shaking it.

"I'm Alan Blunt, chief executive of the bank." He paused , briefly, "You must be Jacqueline Starbright."

Alex laughed, taking in the slight annoyance on Jacks face as the man got her name wrong.

"Her name is Jack!" He giggled, sitting up further.

The mans eyes looked down at Alex, lighting up slightly as he took in the appearance of the boy. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack smiled politely, "It's fine, Mr Blunt."

"And you must be little Alex."

Alex looked up at the man, who had his arm out. He noticed Jack nudge him slightly. Reluctantly, he touched the mans ice cold hand, pulling away quickly as though a snake had just struck at him.

"You're very cold," Alex began, "I think you should go to the doctors. He might give you some medicine."

The grey lips of the man twitched slightly into a slight smirk. Jack's eyes widened, which Alex ignored.

"I'm not ill, thank you." The man replied, voice unwavering.

Alex signed, "Are you sure? Because you have grey lips. Uncle Ian says that means a person is very cold, and has new-moan-ia," his small mouth struggled trying to get around the word.

The mans face stayed in the still, seemingly difficult grin. "Well your Uncle Ian is a very clever man, but he isn't a doctor. And I am fine."

"I know my uncle Ian is very clever. He knows _all _the alphabet in English, French, Spanish...and erm...I don't remember the other one. But my Uncle is the cleverest uncle in the whole wide world! He knows about the dinosaurs too. I'm learning about dinosaurs in school." He paused, turning his head to the side as if considering something about the man. "Mr Blunt?"

"Yes, Alex?" Came the expressionless reply.

"You're very old, aren't you?" Alex continued, ignoring the embarrassed gasp of Jack, "Do you remember what the dinosaurs were like? Were you a caveman? Is that why you have grey lips, and lots of wrinkles? Did you ever get to ride a dinosaur?"

"Alex!" Jack exclaimed.

The mans face remained perfectly still, expressionless. He opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off at the arrival of Ian.

Alex grinned widely upon seeing the familiar figure of Ian.

"Uncle Ian, I'm tired." He whined, "And I feel sick. I need to go home."

Ian turned to blunt, ignoring Jacks wide-eyed expression at Alex, and said boy who slumped forward in his chair, whining.

"Blunt, I think Carlson wanted to introduce you to his wife." He said, voice devoid of any expression.

The man nodded, not saying one word. His eyes scanned across Jacks face, lingering on Alex's for a second longer. Swiftly, he turned and began making his way across the room.

Jack waited for the man to reach his destination before her bright, anger infused eyes stared up at Ian. She pulled herself to her feet, swaying slightly in the heels. Ian grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"You haven't had any wine, have you?" He asked, slight grin on his lips, eyes glinting cheekily.

Alex giggled. "Oh, she drank it all right. She drank it _all_."

Jack scowled slightly, raising her index finger at Ian, "And you wonder where Alex gets it from?"

She grabbed her coat before making her way across the hall towards the huge doors, leaving both boys behind. Alex watched after her.

"C'mon you little bugger," Ian began, chuckling as he picked up his tired nephew, "What have you said to get us both in trouble?"

Ian started making his way after Jack through the hall, Alex on one hip.

"Nothing," Alex yawned, "I was only talking about dinosaurs."

* * *

There's number one! I hope you enjoyed it!

PS. I _do_ know how to spell pneumonia.


	2. Six Years Old

I love chocolate fingers.

Sometimes, I like to dunk them in tea and then suck off all the chocolate.

Just quoting a bit of Sebastian there, for everyone to enjoy.

So, guess what?!

I got no reviews last chapter. None. Not one single review.

I could have cried. But I didn't, because that's not how I be rolling.

So anyway, I will leave that behind. I've put it down to the confusion of me changing the whole story around, and not many people noticing I've replaced the whole of chapter one with new content. Also, I have deleted the beach chapter for a while. I will republish it when I get to Alex's teenage years.

So this is a new chapter. Since last time, my phone has had some new songs on it. Oh yes. Should be tres amusant.

I wanted to start a new thing where, every chapter, when someone reviews they leave the name of a story they want me to mention in my authors note, for everyone to go read. I'll even paste the summary, because I'm so generous. And then I'll put thee names submitted in a review into a hat and pick one out, and the one I pick out will get mentioned in the next authors note, so people can go check it out. Tempt the little buggers in. So it can start now.

And I shalt begin.

PS. I have decided to name each chapter after how old Alex is in it. This one is six, the last one is five.

* * *

_Wild One-Jerry Lee Lewis _

__"I like froggies."

The slightly speech impaired voice of Alice Fox whispered down Alex's ear, breath hot on his skin. He shivered, pulling his seat as far away from the girl as he could.

Alex looked across the classroom, eyes fixated on the young teacher who had only started in the class the previous week. He saw, from his seat right at the back of the class, how his school friends all stared at her, sitting forward in their seats like they wanted to be closer to her, eyes wide as they clung onto her every spoken word.  
'She's the coolest teacher I've ever seen, _ever_.' Karl Jennings had exclaimed at morning break, a crowd of children from various other classes surrounding him. It seemed everyone wanted to know more about the new teacher, with her honey blonde hair that glistened in the sun, and her wide blue eyes which sparkled like sapphires.  
Kathy Redwood continued, pushing her way through the crowd. 'She has these sparkly nails and lets me look at them. And guess what? When we are good, she gives us lots of chocolate'.  
To that, the surrounding group gasped and gaped, mouths hanging open in shock.  
'She's not that great', Alex's voice cut across the murmurs easily, all heads turning to face him. 'I don't like her'.  
Kathy Redwood's face dropped, eyes sending glares his way. Slowly, she advanced towards him, every inch the school bully she was.  
'Oh shut up, Alex. You're only upset because she sent you out of class for talking last week, and you practically wet your nappy hoping she wouldn't send you to the headteacher'.  
Laughter rang out from the group. Alex felt his face burn, crossing his arms over his chest, 'I do not wear nappies'.  
The laughter only encouraged Kathy, who was now only centimeters from Alex. 'Nappy baby, nappy baby, nappy baby...'  
Soon enough, the whole group had joined in with the chanting, drawing the attention of other pupils in the playground. If Alex's cheeks had been burning before, they were probably on _fire_ now. Without hesitation, he turned and ran, not caring where he went as long as he was away from the crowd.

A shiver ran through his spine at the thought of the mornings events. He glared at Mrs White from where he was sat, even glaring at the jar in her hands which contained a small pond frog. _I bet she's a witch._ He thought, _I bet you're a little boy she didn't like. I bet she'll turn me into a frog if I get into trouble again. _

"Do you like froggies?" The hot breath of Alice reached his ear again. Alex jumped slightly, nudging his chair away again.

"No." He whispered back, not even turning to face the girl, "I don't like frogs."

"Why not?" Came her reply, voice now raising in shock.

"Alex Rider, Alice Fox, be quiet or I'll send you both out." Came the booming voice of the witch. Alex's eyes widened in horror, eyes staring into space.

_She wanted to turn him into a frog. _

He turned his head to the right. Alice had her head hung in what was probably shame. Her long, scraggly black hair covered her sheet white face. He could see she was biting the sleeve of her white school shirt, the black school dress scrunching up as she slouched in her chair.

Suddenly, the bell rang for dinner break. Alex's head snapped up, not paying attention as the witch dismissed the class. He brought himself to his feet, walking to the clothes pegs and grabbing for his coat and lunch before heading back over to the door.

Something caught his eye. He turned, noticing the small figure of Alice sitting back down at the table with her lunch bag. He knew that, with having next to no friends, she spent her lunch time in the class on her own, whilst everyone else ate and played outside. His eyes trailed to the witch, now sitting at the desk. Without hesitation, Alex made his way across to the young girl.

He reached out, tapping her shoulder awkwardly. She looked up, wide brown eyes staring at him.

"Erm," He began, keeping his voice low, "Do you want to play outside with me?"

Her eyes lit up in excitement, pale lips opening in a huge goofy smile. She nodded, standing up and holding her lunch as they both made their way outside.

When they reached outside, Alex made his way to the large oak tree at the end of the field. He sat down in the shade, summer sun shining up above them. Cautiously, Alice lowered her body to a sitting position.

"She's a witch." Alex blurted out, eyes wide as he stared at the outcast.

Alice's forehead creased, tilting her small head, "Who is a witch?"

Alex's eyes darted from left to right. Satisfied that no one was listening, he lent forward, placing his mouth close to her ear. "Mrs White."

Alice gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Alex pulled back, nodding his head slowly.

The hand slowly dropped from the girls mouth, a look of confusion taking over now. "How do you know?"

"Well," Alex began, taking a bite into a sandwich, "She has a big nose, and big eyes so she can watch where she's going on her broomstick. Her nails are long and sharp, and she keeps frogs."

Alice's brown eyes widened again, a look of horror now evident on her face. "Oh no, what if the frog is a child?"

Alex nodded, earning a gasp from his new friend.

"We have to help them!" She exclaimed, far too interested in the conversation to even open her lunch.

Alex nodded. "We do. But we have to be careful, she could turn us into frogs."

"I don't like froggies anymore." The raven haired child shook her head.

"It's okay, I have a plan." Alex said, a smirk forming on his small lips. He started packing away his lunch, head turning towards the entrance to the school, and then spying his classroom through an open window. "Let's go."

* * *

Alex sunk back in his seat.

He watched the class gathering into the room, chatting and playing around. Mrs White was nowhere to be seen for the time being. In her place sat a large, scowling woman that Alex could identify as one of the dinner-ladies.

"She has warts, maybe there's a group of them trying to take over the school?" Alice whispered yet again. Surprisingly, her slight lisp wasn't as annoying anymore.

Alex turned to face her, "They'll have to get through me first."

Alice smiled and looked down, a slight blush creeping up to her face. Alex looked away, feeling heroic but at the same time, slightly embarrassed at his choice of words.

Suddenly, a hand slammed down on the table in front of Alex. He saw Alice jump in the corner of his eye, shocked at the sudden noise. He glanced up, eyed first spotting the short brown hair of Kathy Redwood.

"Nappy baby," She addressed him, a smirk evident on her face.

"Dog breath." He replied, earning a glare from the taller girl, yet a giggle from his apparent new friend.

Kathy turned to Alice, "Think you're so cool, A-LISP' she pronounced the cruel variation of Alice's actual name with an exaggerated lisp. Alice looked down again, chewing nervously on the sleeve of her shirt. Alex swore he could see her eyes watering rapidly, but ignored it.

"Leave her alone, Kathy. You'll be sorry you every called me Nappy Baby, and that you ever said a thing to Alice." he spat the girls name out, emphasizing the proper pronunciation.

Kathy opened her mouth to reply, but cut off as Mrs White entered the class room. Kathy scurried back to her seat, sitting with her back straight and reaching for her sealed cup of water.

Alex nudged Alice just as the first scream exploded around the classroom.

The frog sprang from the cup just as Kathy opened it. It landed right on her neck, sending the whole class into hysterics. Mrs White jumped to her feet, rushing over to the screaming girl, struggling in her high heels. Suddenly, the woman reached the patch of water that had been spilled on the floor, arms flaying out to the sides as she fell.

She landed on the floor with a loud thump, causing gasps to ring throughout most of the room. Tears flooded down Kathy's face, mouth wide and screaming.

Alex leant slightly to the right, lips just near Alice's ears.

"I won't tell if you don't."

A smirk formed on his lips, feeling her small, cold hand reach for his under the table, shaking it slowly to confirm their silent arrangement.

_Partners in Crime. _

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it. Remember to review please! Also, leave a story that you want to be mentioned in the authors note to gain a few more readers!

Until next time, chocolate fingers.

Oo-er.


	3. Seven Years Old

So here I am.

Grooving. Like a groovy person.

Like I am.

Anyway, I've been working mega hard over the past few months, so I thought I deserved another break to do a bit of writing. And my cat is downstairs having kittens. Stuff like that freaks me out, so I did a slender upstairs.

Thank-you so much to everyone who left any sort of response to this story, you've all made my day. Even the e-mails I received whenever anyone put this on their favorites or alerts. Most of all when I got a review. I felt like Noel Gallagher must have after bitch-slapping the fuck out of Liam. Happiness. Yeah, I think that's the one.

So, as promised, I would like to recommend TantalumCobolt's Live and Let Die, which is a friendship/drama fic set when Alex is eighteen. So please try checking it out!

Please enjoy this chapter. I really hope I get a decent song, something easy to write for. And not Tiny Tim.

'A balloon with a Weetabix crushed on top'...

...since we were discussing Liam Gallagher, I thought this would be relevant...

...so, yeah. Please enjoy...

PS. The moods in each of these chapters will change. Some might be more humor-based, others when Alex is confused, some when he is upset, and so on.

* * *

_Stuck on the Puzzle - Alex Turner_

Alex felt Ian's warm hand tight around his own.

The evening sun shone from behind the large oak trees, reflecting on the surface of the large pond and blinding Alex, forcing him to turn his head.

The summer was slowly rolling in true British style. Dropping his head, Alex noticed how the raindrops clinging onto the blades of grass caught light, making them look like a million minuscule gemstones. A smile tugged at his lips.

"This looks like a good spot." Jack's American accent rung out. Alex looked up, eyes trailing to the spot she was pointing a slim finger towards.

It was a clearing towards the pond, between two nests of what Alex noted to be flower-less plants. It was within touching distance of the pond, an easy place to watch the various ducks and swans swimming in the pond. The park and football field were close to the area too, but not close enough for it to be crowded.

Alex looked up at Ian, watching as he opened his mouth. His words never came out, however, as he was cut off by an excited Jack beginning to set down the picnic basket and unload the items inside. A blanket, some paper plates, knives and forks, drinks, plastic cups, and at last, food.

"I'm starving. If there was a horse in this field, I'd eat it." Alex grinned widely at Jack, striding over to where she was setting up and sitting cross-legged on the checkered picnic blanket.

"Well if you eat a horse, you might be too full to eat any of this chocolate cake." Jack brought out the cake, placed in a large Tupperware box, and Alex felt his stomach rumble and groan in hunger. He reached a hand out as Jack turned to start setting out the food, only to have Ian's voice cut his next actions short.

"Remember Alex, dinner before desert."

Alex groaned, throwing his head back. "Please," he begged, dragging the 'e' out to three syllables, "I promise I'll eat everything. You know I will."

Ian chuckled, taking a seat next to his nephew. "Trust me Alex, I've no doubt that you won't."

"Then can I have the cake first?" He asked, face lighting up in a wide grin.

"No."

Alex groaned, crossing his arms. "I bet the red Power Ranger gets to eat his cake first."

"I bet the Red Ranger listens to his uncle." Ian muttered, causing Jack to chuckle.

Jack handed Alex his first sandwich, chicken and lettuce, which he wolfed down, followed by many others. Soon enough, he moved onto confectionery, before moving to crisps.

"Jeez, Alex. Calm down on the chips." Jack exclaimed, Ian too lost in thought to correct her 'chips' to 'crisps'.

Alex didn't reply, eyes fixated on the large, chocolate smothered cake.

It was both tall and wide. It was at least two inches thick in chocolate butter-cream, chocolate sprinkles and chocolate flakes. Alex felt his mouth moisten, not caring if he turned into Niagara Falls as long as he got a piece of that cake.

"-Alex?" Jack's call snapped him from his daydream, "Alex!"

He snapped his head towards Jack, eyes wide. "Yes, Jack?"

She grinned, red hair glistening crimson in the sunshine. "Cake time."

Alex could have yelled in happiness, inhaling quicker that usual.

"I'm shocked you have any room left." Ian commented dryly from where he was lying, back on the grass, arms behind his head.

Alex sighed, "Uncle Ian, I always have room for cake."

Ian grinned, although dark sunglasses covered his eyes, face looking up to the sky. Alex turned back to Jack, who had begun to reach for the Tupperware box, when his eyes caught on something near Ian's head.

He froze.

His heart hammered under his Spongebob t-shirt. His breath hitched. A small sound escaped his lips, wide eyes burning on the demonic creature.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Ian asked, sitting up slightly.

The scream from Jack cut through the calm evening.

"Rat!"

Jack continued to scream, throwing her arms in the air. Alex felt hands wrap around his torso, pulling him up and wrapping tight around him as he leant into the warm body of Jack.

Ian turned slowly, calmly, eyes spotting the large creature that had been only centimeters from his head. He reached out a hand, lips now smirking, reaching for the body of the rat, that backed away. He managed to stroke a single finger down the back of the creature before it ran back into the shrub.

"Poor animal. You terrified it." Ian summarized, face now devoid of expression.

Jack froze, eyes widening in shock. "_We scared it?"_ She asked, voice now hinting at anger, "_We_? That beast wanted to kill us all!" She shrieked.

Ian smirked, no longer able to hold back his amusement. "Oh yes, Jack. That one rat has been plotting your demise ever since you landed in the country."

Jack exhaled sharply, "You know neither I, or Alex, like them."

"It really doesn't take much to scare either of you two, though, Jack." Ian quipped, smirk clear on his face.

Jack placed Alex down on the floor, his eyes switching from Jacks' semi-opened mouth to Ian's cheek-filled grin.

"Ian Rider, I'm gonna' hope my ass, for _your _sake, that that was sarcasm."

Ian stepped back slowly, sunglasses glinting in the sun, "Not once ounce of it."

Jack sprung forward, a large smile now evident on her face. She lunged forward at Ian, who grabbed her wrists in one swift movement, towering over her by at least a foot. She laughed, throwing her head back as she twisted in his grip, making him turn into an odd position. She cocked her leg up on his lower back as he leant over to try picking her up, and threw herself on his back. He swayed, despite the fact that Jack was only small. Jack rose a hand, gesturing for Alex to join in. Without any more persuasion he ran forward, small arms locking around his uncles legs as both he and Jack restrained the man. Ian swayed.

For a moment, everything felt as though it was happening in slow motion. Alex opened his mouth, realizing only now what was happening. He reached out his arms to grab something, _anything_, to steady himself, but his palms only grasped at thin air.

The cold water of the pond hit him hard. He gasped, head only going under for a moment before an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to the surface.

He opened his mouth, oxygen rushing in and causing him to choke and sputter slightly. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open.

He was met with the sight of Ian and Jack hovering in the pond, soaked through, just as he was. For a moment it was silent. Standers-by had begun to crowd around the pond, some to offer assistance, others to gawp.

Jack was the first to break into laughter. It began as a chuckle, a hum, before losing control and developing into a full belly-tickling laugh. Ian was the next to be contaminated, mouth wide and head back as he laughed.

However, just before Alex could begin to laugh, his eyes caught sight of a familiar Tupperware box floating past him in the lake, its brown contents splattered around the transparent walls.

Alex let a sob escape his lips, wide eyes staring after the box.

"I'm so sorry, Cake." He whispered, lowering his head in shame, "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

So this was quite short, but it's late and I have a bit to do before I can get to bed.

I hope you liked this one. Please leave a review. Not for me, for the kittens.

I'll update as soon as I can, so please tell me in a review or PM about anything you'd like to see, wouldn't like to see, etc. Also, I'm planning on adding Alice to some more chapters in the future, so what would you think about that? I wouldn't want her to be a Mary-Sue.

Take care, lemons.


	4. Eight Years Old

Sup, my groovettes?

Is that even a word?

No it isn't. I just checked.

So thank-you to the few people who reviewed the last installment. It really meant a lot to me. Especially in these hard times, i.e exams. I'm sorry if it was boring. I have been writing ideas out for this story. I now have a really good idea about where I'm going to take this. This is going to be canon, so don't worry, I'm not going to turn Alex into the sugar-plum fairy.

Though that is a tempting idea.

I could really rave on, but that will probably drive the few readers I have away. So I hope you enjoy this next part. I really do.

PS. Things towards the beginning of this story seem quite vague. This is because it is from the perspective of a young Alex. As the chapters go on and he gets older, things will pull together a lot more. But either way, I guess you'll be able to pick up my implications easily.

* * *

_Dream On - Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds_

Alex's lungs burned.

His feet continued to slam down rhythmically into the damp grass. The previous nights rain had resulted in difficult terrain to run in. However, Alex didn't allow neither the uneven ground nor the high risk of falling to slow him down.

Not when he was losing the game of tag after only ten minutes.

The bright mid-day sun burnt against the back of his neck. He panted, eyes scanning the meadow for a place to hide.

His eyes soon rested on a clutter of bushes towards a shallow river. Without hesitation, Alex turned direction towards his new hiding spot. He could no longer hear the echoing numbers, counting down the time he had left.

Diving to his knees, Alex took a deep breath. He found himself panting hard, his lungs screaming for relief. He peeped through the gaps between branches and leaves glowing emerald in the summer sun, once again scanning the grounds. After deciding the mop of black hair was nowhere to be seen, a smile crept upon his lips.

She'd never find him here.

A warm wisp of air caught on his ear, "Found you."

Alex leapt to his feet, sliding on the moist grass at last minute and falling straight on his back, heart hammering in his chest.

He opened his eyes. The first thing he spotted was the wide, crooked grin. He then began to notice the rest of the body that had been lurking in the shadows of the growth with him.

"That's not fair." Alex muttered, voice sour, "you cheated. Again."

Alice held out her right hand. He took it without hesitation despite his bitterness at losing the game. He pulled himself to his feet, finally sending a grin to the young girl.

"How long were you here?" He asked, trying in vain to dust off his jeans.

Alice shrugged, bony shoulders raising in the oversized pinafore dress. "Long enough."

"Not bad for someone who doesn't take part in P.E."

The ghostly white face shook, tiny arm raising and brushing away invisible smoke. Pushing aside the question.

"Let's play again." Her voice rang out, mixing with the background noise of birds chattering and the occasional faraway lawnmower growling.

Alex shook his head, "no. I need to get back home now. Ian wants me back for tea."

Alice's face dropped. Her smile faded, replaced with the frown he was always greeted with when they departed. One word escaped her upturned lips.

"Oh."

Alex began making his way out of the shrubs. The sun hit him again as he cleared them, the heat making him sigh. He turned, eyes on his best friend who seemed uneager to get back home. Alex stopped in his tracks, watching as she stepped slowly, eyes fixated on the ground, slim fingers picking at a stray branch absentmindedly. He let a sigh escape his lips.

"Why don't you like going home?" He finally asked.

The wide, dark eyes of the girl snapped up to look at him. The expression on her face seemed startled now, fearful even.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" She asked. Alex noticed her voice was several octaves higher than usual.

He shrugged, continuing to walk at her pace, although he had noticed she had quickened.

She stuttered on her next sentence. "Of course I like going home. Who doesn't?"

"You, I think." Alex said, eyes trailing across the floor.

He swore he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Well you shouldn't think that. I love my home." She slipped up on the s letters, he noticed. Just how she always did when nervous.

"Ok." He muttered, "I wouldn't have asked if I knew you didn't like talking about it."

She remained silent. The two continued walking, awkwardness burning between them. Alex couldn't place what he had said to make her so uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, after several moments of noiselessness.

He turned his head towards the dark haired girl.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." She replied, voice monotone. Her long, scraggly black hair covered her face from his view as she looked at the ground.

"I shouldn't have asked you that." He began, "I just don't think I've ever met your family. It's ok if you don't have a normal family. You know I only live with my uncle and Jack?"

His attempt to reassure the girl fell on it's face, her voice remaining silent.

"Do you not like walking back home because of where you have to walk when I go towards my house?" He asked.

Alice remained silent.

"I don't blame you. Even I get scared of this place, and I only have to walk in it for a few seconds after we leave. Well, actually, I run." Alex giggled, nudging his friend. Her body swayed slightly, but her lips remained sealed. "Do you want me to walk you back to your house? That way you can avoid th-"

"I like the forest." She cut in, voice sounding low.

"Oh." Alex smiled. He reached for her hand, shivering upon realizing how cold it was. "You're so cold. Do you want my coat?"

He began tugging his coat off when he saw her head shake from side to side. He saw goosebumps raising on her bare arms, the thin material of the dress barely concealing her tiny frame, despite being far too big for her.

"What sort of family _do_ you have?" Alex asked, curiosity taking over.

Alice remained silent for several moments, as if considering his words. Just when he had started to doubt he'd get a reply, she spoke.

"A nice one."

Alex smiled widely, swinging the hand that was holding hers. Her arm limply followed.

"You should come to tea at my house some time. Jack makes the nicest food in the whole world, but she doesn't like to cook. She can even make the nicest chocolate cake _ever_! But last summer, when we were having a picnic, Jack saw a-"

Alice jerked her hand from his suddenly, causing him to cut off mid-sentence. She looked up at him briefly, and Alex noticed a change in her face. She didn't look like the best friend he knew now.

"I've got to go now." She said, speaking so fast that both the lisp and stutter were making her hard to understand, "It was nice seeing you today."

Alex narrowed his eyebrows, watching as Alice turned, crossing her arms across her chest as she began walking down a smaller path, the opposite of where he was heading.

"Bye!" He shouted after her, "Make sure you knock for me tomorrow!"

She didn't reply. Alex stood still, watching her walk until he couldn't see her anymore. He narrowed his brows yet again, wondering whether she would knock at his house tomorrow. He hoped she would. The two had been adventuring around in the meadow and forest every day since the summer holidays had stared. He felt anger at himself for making her so uncomfortable, but couldn't place the exact question that had made her angry.

Alex shook his head, thinking for a moment longer before starting into a jog down the path home.

* * *

I really hope you liked this. I know it wasn't the same as what I usually write, but I will pick things up. I swear.

I'm thinking of doing Alex's birthday party for the next chapter.

Also, I'd like to know what impressions people picked up on in this chapter. What do you think Alice is hiding?

Please leave a review. it will make me update faster. And thank you for reading!


End file.
